


Solidarity

by justwhatialwayswanted



Series: Apartment 314 [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Author Andrew, Gen, Renee is his editor, and she roasts him, but also they're friends, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/justwhatialwayswanted
Summary: Andrew's fully aware that he and Renee make quite the pair when they're together in public.He knows both of them well enough to know they have more similarities than differences, but he also knows that to the casual observer, Andrew's black jacket and carefully scuffed boots clash horribly with Renee's pearl pink blouse and knee-length skirt, and Andrew's somewhat cultivated slouch is an insult to Renee's upright spine.He also knows they make a funny pair because Renee is nearly a foot taller than him, even when he's wearing his boots, and because Renee is currently drinking an iced black tea bigger than her head and Andrew is drinking what can only really be accurately described as a pink milkshake.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker
Series: Apartment 314 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785295
Comments: 32
Kudos: 125





	Solidarity

Andrew's fully aware that he and Renee make quite the pair when they're together in public.

He knows both of them well enough to know they have more similarities than differences, but he also knows that to the casual observer, Andrew's black jacket and carefully scuffed boots clash horribly with Renee's pearl pink blouse and knee-length skirt, and Andrew's somewhat cultivated slouch is an insult to Renee's upright spine. (It's all cultivated, for both of them, really. That's one of the similarities.)

He also knows they make a funny pair because Renee is nearly a foot taller than him, even when he's wearing his boots, and because Renee is currently drinking an iced black tea bigger than her head and Andrew is drinking what can only really be accurately described as a pink milkshake. (He's in a strawberry mood, which is so rare that Andrew has decided when it happens, it's best to embrace it.)

"I loved the chapter you sent me," Renee says once she's taken a sip of her tea. "I think we're on track for it to be really great."

Andrew raises an eyebrow at her. "You say that now, wait until you see the disaster that is the rest of the draft."

Renee just smiles. "I think we both know that even if you sent me the worst manuscript ever written I'd be able to turn it into something readable with enough time."

Which is very true. Occasionally Andrew wonders if he should send a couple manuscripts and final drafts to the Catholic Church as proof of miracles and demand that they canonize her. But that's not what he says, because he knows Renee knows. What he says is, "That sounds like a challenge."

Her smile turns into a laugh. "Maybe it is. But finish what you're working on first before you start trying to make me want to claw my eyes out."

"I can multitask." Andrew punctuates that with a dramatic slurp of his milkshake.

"Mhm." Renee takes another sip of her tea, then sets it down on the table and says, "I wanted to talk to you about Pel, though."

Andrew observes the pull at the corners of Renee's mouth, like she's trying her best not to grin, and thinks,  _ This can't be good. _ "What about him?"

Renee is definitely suppressing a grin. "So I know you're still working on what his arc is going to look like exactly, but based on what I've read so far I thought I'd give you a tip that will make the editing process go a lot faster." She pauses, and when Andrew just waits for her to continue, she bites her lip (the corners of her eyes crinkle up too, and Andrew really wants to know what is making Renee try so hard to avoid laughing) and says, "You have  _ got _ to pull back on the physical description."

Fuck.

Saying it once in his head isn't quite enough, so Andrew repeats out loud, "Fuck."

Renee lets a giggle slip out and immediately covers her mouth with her hand, but whatever look is on Andrew's face just makes her laugh more. "I'm so sorry. It had to be said. I thought you'd appreciate me telling you before you finished the manuscript."

"It's Neil's fault," Andrew informs her, because it is.

"Maybe you should try actually having a conversation with him, and then you'll have something besides his face to rant about."

Andrew's aware he's staring at her. "What the fuck, Renee?"

She shrugs at him, but he can tell she's still suppressing a smile. "Did you know Jean and I talk to each other sometimes? He tells me things." (Andrew did know that, actually, since Renee is the one who had introduced them, and the only reason Renee hadn't come to Jean's surprise birthday party last week was because she had to babysit for her cousin. So he's fully aware that this is Renee's way of telling him that Jean and Renee absolutely gossip about Andrew behind his back. Rude.)

"I did  _ not _ sign up for this."

"He told me you actually talked to Neil last week."

Fuck, he did. Andrew is never having a birthday party in their apartment again. 

"I wanted to make fun of Jean and Jeremy and Neil was the only other person around," he grumbles. "I didn't think Jean noticed."

Renee smiles serenely. "He did. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see it for myself." She sips her tea and taps her fingers on the table, which Andrew knows means she's thinking, so he waits, and eventually Renee says, "I guess it's too late for you to change Pel's eye color."

"Oh my fucking god."

"I'm just trying to think of ways to fix this."

"You are trying to solve the wrong problem," Andrew informs her.

She raises her eyebrows. "Oh, am I? So what is the problem, then?"

Well,  _ that _ is a very good question, and one that Andrew decides to answer by taking a long drink of his milkshake.

"The problem is Jean not minding his own business," he finally says.

"From what I've heard, barely anything has even happened," Renee points out. "What is Jean supposed to do, just not notice how you glare holes in the back of Neil's head whenever he happens to be in the hallway at the same time as you?"

_ Yes.  _ "Like I said. He needs to mind his own business and stop poking his nose into mine."

She sips her tea deceptively calmly before saying, "Doesn't sound like there's much business for him to poke his nose into, if you've only  _ actually _ talked to Neil once."

What the fuck. "Did you suggest going for coffee just so you could roast me?"

Renee smiles at him— a smile that, on anyone else, he would call a smirk. "It may have played a role in my decision. But I did genuinely want to see you. It's been a while. Thank you for sending those pictures of the flowers, by the way, they were lovely."

Andrew nods at her and silently appreciates the fact that he made the right decision. "How's the shelter doing?"

"Great!" Renee says, and before Andrew knows what's happening she has her phone out and is pulling up pictures. "We just got a few of the older dogs adopted, and I'm helping train some new volunteers this weekend. Oh, and this woman came by— her name's Allison— she adopted Princess a few weeks ago and came back in with some videos of how she's settling in at home, and they were  _ adorable. _ That cat is going to have the best life ever." And apparently, Renee has these videos on her own phone now, because she slides her phone across the table to show Andrew a video of a big gray cat purring on someone's purple-clad lap.

Yes, spending time with Renee is better when she's not actively making fun of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i know way more about the series andrew is writing than i need to know for the purposes of my own fic writing, but that's just how life goes ig lol


End file.
